Notes
by DivergentNephil
Summary: James comes up with a bet to get Lily to date him. Too bad it back fires and leaves him in the one place he's always at.


**My first Harry Potter fanfic! If you like Mortal Instruments or Maximum Ride, I write those too. I've read soooo many, if you look at my Favourites there's like 45, and that's only a few. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lily sat down heavily in a desk. Her class was Transfiguration and though she normally would have enjoyed the lesson, all she wanted to do was get out. It was her "time of the month," and she wasn't feeling like her usual.

As the professor talked about proper wand movements and such, Lily lay her head in her arms.

Suddenly, something not very soft hit her arm. She ignored it, until it started to persistently peck her. She grabbed it and upon glance, noticed it was an enchanted paper airplane.

Curiously unfolding the paper, it read:

**"Is The Lily Evans falling asleep in class?"**

Lily was alert now. Scanning the classroom, she groaned quietly in exasperation as she saw James Potter wave at her. He mimed pointing to her, scribbling in the air, folding the air; and throwing something.

Lily rolled her eyes.

_"I know how to pass notes Potter. And no, I was not falling asleep."_

She folded it expertly back into a plane, and at the flick of a wand, it flew swiftly back to James.

Shortly after, it came again.

"**Ouch. After five years you'd think we'd be on first name basis Lily. And btw, you were drooling."**

Lily hissed and when the professor looked over; she mimed poking herself with her quill. He rolled his eyes and continued his lesson.

Lily scribbled a reply and with a more forceful flick, the airplane zoomed away.

Minutes later, she got his reply.

**Ouch! I am not a prat! And yes, you were drooling.**

_Was not! Why were you watching anyways?_

**Um... So how was your day?**

_-.- very funny James. It was nice until now._

**I thought you'd enjoy talking to someone as pleasant as me!**

_This isn't talking. And no, I don't enjoy talking to you Potter. I'd rather get detention, something no teacher has ever given me. They love me!_

_**What?! How is that any better?**_

_It would be more fun._

**You mean funner.**

_Funner is not a word._

**Is too!**

_No it isn't._

**Well then! Lets make this class more interesting since writing to me isn't fun enough for you.**

_Fine. But if this ends with you asking me out, no._

**It kinda is. I bet that if he gives just you detention for passing notes then you go out with me. If its just me, then you have permission to kiss me.**

_No! If you get detention then I get to hit you in the balls._

**Uh, fine.**

_But why would he catch us?_

Lily saw James smirk, then raise his hand. Before she could comprehend, he was shouting.

"Professor professor! Lily Evans is passing notes!"

Lily's face flamed as the other fifth years looked at her.

"Is this true Miss. Evans?" His eyebrow went up.

"Yessir." Lily's shoulders drooped.

"Detention." The professor's blues eyes twinkled for some odd reason. "But, who was your recipient?"

James face was now a little pink.

"Potter." Lily answered smugly.

"Well. Both of you detention after class." The rest of the class tittered, then continued to write down notes from the lesson.

_Since you're in detention too, what now?_

Lily very discreetly wrote, then muttered a spell onto the paper.

As soon as James read the paper, the ink melted into the paper, leaving James' answer.

**You still go out with me.**

Lily was almost impressed by his persistence. Almost.

"Professor! James is passing notes again!" Lily waved the paper around. It indeed only showed James words.

The professor sighed, his long, white beard ruffling. "I think only James needs this detention. I should have known Miss. Evans wouldn't start it." He looked over at James."You won't be going out with anyone today Mr. Potter. Detention after class."

Lily grinned as James shook his head slowly and thought. _Stupid Sirius and his stupid ideas._

* * *

**Well how was it? Please review, it means a lot.**_  
_


End file.
